¡Cuidado con los ojos!
by UnPonyElefanteAzul
Summary: AU- Un experimento ilegal basto para que la humanidad fuera expuesta a una gran plaga que tan solo existía en la ficción. Las esperanzas se pierden al igual que las vidas cada día, pero un grupo de jóvenes se levanta a pesar de los terribles pasados de sus miembros. —¿Enemoto? —¿Kisaragi?—Él está muerto— Recuerda, mentir es mi especialidad.—¡Detente!/Cap 4 actualizado.
1. Prologo

**Titulo**:¡Cuidado con los ojos!

**Sumary**: AU- Un experimento ilegal basto para que la humanidad fuera expuesta a una gran plaga que tan solo existía en la ficción. Las esperanzas se pierden al igual que las vidas cada día, pero un grupo de jóvenes se levanta a pesar de los terribles pasados de sus miembros._____—¡ Ayúdenme!______—Vaya, esto _lo vi en The Walking Dead—¡Bienvenido al Mekakushi-dan, nuevo miembro!—¿¡Qué!?

**Propiedad**: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, si no a su creador.

* * *

Sin escape

_—¡Falta poco!— Ese grito basto para que sus agotadas piernas volvieran a tener energía y con la cabeza nuevamente en alto alcanzar a tomar las manos que sus dos amigos le extendían para seguir el camino._

_No les importaba el frío que tocaba su piel con terrible fuerza, tampoco el áspero suelo que dañaba sus pies descalzos, el deseo de vivir era aún mayor que esos insignificantes dolores. Desde muy corta edad habían estado condenados a sufrir de peores manera bajo un cautiverio sin sentido, inyectados a la fuerza con líquidos extraños y muchas ocasiones conectados a maquinas, ya se podría decir que era una costumbre._

_Algo acelero sus corazones y no era nada más que la luz de la esperanza al final de ese interminable bosque, el final de sus vidas de sufrimiento y el inicio de algo nuevo, fuera de todo los hombres de bata blanca que dañaron alguna vez su integridad física. Los tres juntos se salvarían, como lo prometieron. Ese infantil sueño de la tierra prometida como habían leído más de una vez en los viejos libros de dibujos que les entregaban, ese que compartían y ojeaban hasta el sueño o hasta que los separaran para más pruebas..._

_Eran muy pequeños para que sus simples sueños se rompieran tan pronto, pero fue terrible. El ruido de un caudaloso río chocando contra las orillas con fuerza y tapando con su fuerte ruido los cables eléctricos de alta tensión que estaban a travesando este._

_—No...¡No debe ser verdad!_

_—Es una broma...Si, eso... ¡Una fea broma!_

_Llorar, era lo único que tenía a mano y lo único que ya no podían hacer. Decepcionados de sus propias ilusiones estaban secos y dolidos de haber sido tan ingenuos._

_—Los encontré al fin, niños traviesos._

_Retrocedieron con el pecho apretado, casi sintiendo nauseas del terror que tenían. No querían volver, no luego de eso. El castigo que les proporcionarían sería peor a todo lo vivido antes. Se miraron entre ellos con sus rojizos ojos llenos de pequeñas lágrimas para dar otro paso hacía atrás, temblaban notoriamente y sus cuerpos parecían ser demasiado diminutos para contener esa cantidad de espasmos._

_Se lanzaron a las turbulentas aguas del río para perderse de la vista del hombre que los buscaba._

_Un suicidio. Bastante común entre los cautivos de todas las edades, sobre todo cuando pasaban la prueba inicial._

_¿Cuál es la prueba inicial? Soportar el nuevo virus que Azami, la líder, había creado. Deseosa de lograr una raza perfecta de humanos solo consiguió que los niños que vivían tiñeran sus ojos de rojos momentáneamente, los cuáles eran apenas 1 de 10 exitosos vivos... La perfección que nunca obtuvo se le reprocho por el resto de su vida, pues, al parecer indignada, desapareció de la faz._

_Dicen que dejo una herencia en ciertos muchachos, su último experimento. Aunque estas eran solo leyendas entre la gente que trabajo para ella._

_Ah, claro. Aquello que más conmoción había causado era la fuga de cierto virus, un accidente que era poco probable sobre todo en pleno v__erano. Gente que reía con inocencia al igual que con desinterés ante la vida misma, nunca imaginando el "que pasaría", esas fueron las victimas._

_Gente muerta que practica canibalismo, esa fue la descripción que en noticiero explicaban cada vez, mostrando enorme sumas aproximada de los infectados y como el mundo se desmoronaría pedazo a pedazo. Como cobardes los antiguos científicos se esconden, culpables y a la vez tratando de sobrevivir en el fatal mundo que ya era._

_¿Los niños que quedaron en cautiverio? Muertos, probablemente._

* * *

Bueno, este tan solo es el prologo de la historia. Bastante corto, sí, pero tenía la necesidad de subirlo ahora~  
Espero que los que hayan leído les haya gustado pues en el próximo nuestros chicos favoritos harán sus apariciones como caza-zombies MUAHAHAHAHA - Esto sucede luego de muchas peliculas de zombies y Resident Evil XD  
Quiero dedicarle este capitulo (Prologo xD) a la página de Facebook "Kagerou Project Latino" donde soy la Admi Momo w  
Eso.  
Me gustaría que si vieran algún error o duda o hasta cosas lindas me lo notificaran en un lindo review :3 (Recuerden que es un universo alterno, no el mismo al que estamos acostumbrados ~)  
¡Me despido!


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Titulo**:¡Cuidado con los ojos!

**Sumary**: AU- Un experimento ilegal basto para que la humanidad fuera expuesta a una gran plaga que tan solo existía en la ficción. Las esperanzas se pierden al igual que las vidas cada día, pero un grupo de jóvenes se levanta a pesar de los terribles pasados de sus miembros._____—¡ Ayúdenme!______—_Vaya, esto lo vi en The Walking Dead—¡Bienvenido al Mekakushi-dan, nuevo miembro!—¿¡Qué!?

**Propiedad**: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, si no a su creador.

* * *

_**Cuidado con los ojos**_

**Capitulo 1  
**_  
Memorias y tiempo perdido_

_Los años pasaban y no desaparecía esa sombra, cada vez se hacía más fuerte. El recuerdo de un intenso sol sobre sus dos siluetas se hacía presente atormentando a su mente, haciéndolo culpable de sus actos._

_Ahí se encontraba ella, mirándolo con ese tan raro aspecto para lo que acostumbraba a ver; Deslumbrante y sonriente. Lamentablemente yacía en esos momentos con un semblante angustiado e intentando tapar con su carmesí bufanda sus titubeantes labios._

_—No te vayas…— dijo ella tomando su mano entre las suyas. El tacto ajeno le pareció tan cálido en comparación a su fría piel. Tranquilizante y sofocante, no podía seguir así._

_Se soltó con fuerza, zafándose del contacto._

_—Déjame tranquilo. Eres molesta—esa frase resonó en su mente tantas veces que no pudo contarlas, pero todas le eran igual, ninguna perdía el tono. Estúpidas y sin sentido, ni siquiera las había meditado antes de decirlas._

_La miro de reojo, ella levanto su rostro sin moverse de su lugar._

_Nuevamente esa débil sonrisa le observaba a la vez que esos tristes ojos chocolate intentaban simular lo que esas insensibles palabras le causaron. No podía evitar cambiar el rumbo de lo que seguía, pues nada cambiaría. Él se daría vuelta e iría cruelmente, sin arrepentirse en ese momento de lo que acababa de hacer._

* * *

15 de agosto.

Un grito salió de su garganta, seco y doloroso señalando que las frías mañanas ya lo habían terminado por enfermar. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una capa de sudor mientras que su corazón seguía latiendo sin cesar fruto de los recuerdos vividos en esa pesadilla.

Aún vivía, ese era el hecho que lo hizo caer de lleno de vuelta a su cama.

Kisaragi Shintaro, 18 años. Dos años de abandonar sus estudios ¿Razones? La respuesta se basaba en lo innecesario que sería el saber más, pues él no lo necesitaba. Shintaro sabía de sobra que era una excusa para evitar cierto tema, por ahora seguiría intentando olvidar los detalles de su pasado, nada recuperaría con ello.

Se revolvió nuevamente entre sus sábanas para encontrar una molestia en su espalda, se movió con bastante pereza para descubrir sus audífonos conectados a su teléfono. Escuchaba una leve vocecilla por los auriculares y la razón la tenía bien clara.

—Hum… —fue lo único que salió de su boca, no estaba del todo convencido pero cerrando los ojos se coloco un auricular en la oreja.

— ¡MAESTRO! — él fuerte sonido de la voz femenina le hizo llegar a erizar la piel del sobresalto— ¿Acaso me quería ignorar?

—Ene…—nombró él.

—Y no lo niega… ¡Me siento tan herida!

Y he ahí la razón de por qué casi creyó que la locura lo había invadido hace mucho: Ene.

Un año anterior, un raro correo apareció en su computadora, sin procedencia y tentador de abrir. Ene, una especie de virus de apariencia humana excesivamente tierna que se presento ante él sin tener ninguna memoria más que su nombre. Cayó en la trampa al parecer, pues cada día en todo lo que la llevaba conociendo le hacía la vida imposible con chantajes, lágrimas de cocodrilo y mucho más.

Shintaro debía admitir que gracias a ella no estaba demente, cosa que nunca le diría por su orgullo.

— ¡Escúcheme!

— ¿Qué pasa, Ene? —dijo sin ganas de entrar en discusión como cada mañana, eso significaría un alboroto y su cabeza no estaba de buenas en esos momentos.

—Su madre salió a comprar víveres y su hermana fue a dar un paseo, maestro… ¿Sabe?, El día esta precioso—escucho por los audífonos. Ella quería algo y su voz lo decía todo: Tímida y sin llegar al punto. —.El sol al parecer es cálido, eso dicen los pronósticos para hoy. Bueno, eso leí por la web…

¿Salir? ¿Él? No, no podía.

Su día estaba totalmente programado con beber unas cuantas sodas, sentarse frente a su computadora, comer algo y vivir. Eso era el día actual y el resto de su vida. No le importaba podrirse lentamente, ya nada le importaba a esas alturas.

—Se lo que piensas y es un rotundo no—Y puso a cuenta regresiva el lagrimeo que vendría, el infantil berrinche y al final la resignación.  
Algo que no predijo le dio un escalofrío por toda su columna: Una risa que no tramaba nada bueno, la risa de Ene.

—Sería una lástima que **ese** proyecto en que trabajaba sea enviado a cada persona que tenga conexión a Internet…

— ¡No podrías! —exclamo Shintaro levantándose de golpe—No está ni terminado… ¡¿Cuándo lo tomaste?!

—No lo sé, quizás cuando tuvo que ir al baño... ¡Nadie sabe!

— ¡Sabía que no era buena idea ir!

A simple vista parecía un loco gritándole a su teléfono sin sentido o cordura, ya se entendía el porqué su madre entraba a su habitación lo mínimo.  
— ¿Qué sacas con querer salir? No podrás disfrutar nada, ni siquiera sentirás el calor que hace. Una salida sin sentido. — Volvió a repetir lo dicho en su mente comprendiendo el error que había cometido ¿Eso le decía a quien sus sentidos físicos estaban desactivados? Era un estúpido en ese instante y lo supo.

—Eso…—dijo Ene con cierta pausa y con la voz apagada— Es cierto lo que dice, yo…

Maldijo esa culpabilidad que ardía en su pecho, ese insecto que le recordaba que debía meditar antes de decir algo. Lamento lo que diría para remediar aquella situación.

—Salgamos.

Y noto como la vida volvió a verse en la pantalla de su teléfono al igual que una sonrisa adornaba el pixeleado rostro del virus.

* * *

Su viaje seguía.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso deambulando de ciudad a ciudad? Ni ella misma lo sabía y tampoco le tenía demasiado preocupada.

—Esta por empezar lo que creaste, Kenjirou—susurro tomando su ligero equipaje para subirse a un tren que estaba a punto de partir. Vio por última vez el paisaje tan moderno que presencio toda una temporada para ir a buscar un asiento cerca de alguna ventana.

Del bolsillo de su abrigo saco un papel que pareció haber estado doblado varias veces antes, con la yema de sus dedos lo aliso levemente para leer su contenido, o mejor dicho, una parte que en realidad le inquietaba cada vez que releía.  
_  
« Luego de tanto investigar he podido comprender lo que había hecho mal por tanto tiempo. Comprendí el final que tu, Azami, le quisiste dar a ese proyecto._

_He logrado crear el virus que tanto buscabas hace años, ese que tendría tal grado de destrucción a nivel genético que sería de temer._

_Odiabas la humanidad, ¿Verdad?_

_Esta claro y lo comprendo, también me ha quitado más de la cuenta con la crueldad de su rumbo._

_Aún está en experimentación, pero me sería grato que trabajáramos juntos otra vez._

_Atentamente, Tateyama Kenjirou_»

Suspiro profundo para guardar la carta de nuevo en sus bolsillos.

—Cometiste una error, Kenjirou, uno muy grande que pagaremos todos…

* * *

El sol le parecía demasiado sofocante para que sus ojos pudieran ver con claridad, su chaqueta daba la impresión de ser más gruesa de lo que pensaba solo por el hecho que estaba empezando a sudar. Se acomodo sus audífonos para evitar que se resbalaran de sus orejas al caminar.

— ¿Feliz? —interrogo Shintaro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Como nunca! —chilló feliz Ene sin perder ningún segundo de su alrededor. Se había salido con la suya, claro que estaba feliz.

Se masajeo la sien con su mano libre, en realidad ya estaba cansado a pesar de que el trayecto haya sido tan corto. Hasta mareado se sentía y eso ya lo estaba humillando más de la cuenta, sin contar el dolor que aún tenía en su garganta.

— ¿Se siente bien?

—Si, solo… no me acostumbro aún a esto.

El distrito comercial, lleno de personas superficiales comprando como si se acabara el mundo y gritando con emoción de un lado para otro. Viendo escenas como esa podía decir con toda la honestidad posible que nada de eso extrañaba encerrado en su cuarto.

Una canción pegadiza y de moda sonaba en todo el recinto, algunas chicas tarareaban junto a sus amigas y otros solo seguían su rumbo, algo le pareció extraño y era la aparición de una mujer bastante pálida para lo usual, con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

—Maestro, ¡Mire eso! —señalaba Ene entusiasta a cada cosa que le llamaba la atención, él solo le atendía con una sonrisa distraída. De verdad algo le sabía mal sobre el aspecto de esa mujer. — ¡Yay! Eso se ve genial… ¿Maestro?

—Disculpa, solo estoy algo ido—se excuso con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que la misma Ene lo hiciera.

Levanto su cabeza para seguir con su inspección, pero ya no estaba aquella mujer. Una mano toco su hombro de improviso causando que su corazón latiera, hace años no entablaba una conversación con… Bueno, gente.

Un chico de cabello largo verdoso le alzo su billetera. ¿Chico? No, casi caía en el engaño. Era una chica y sus rasgos delicados lo decían, aunque la mirada fría le diera cierto aspecto además que el uso de una capucha tapaba cada rastro de feminidad que tuviera.

—Se te cayó esto—dijo la chica causando que con torpeza Shintaro tomara su billetera, agradeciera y diera una exagerada reverencia hasta que ella desapareciera. Escucho la estridente risa de Ene burlándose de su reacción.

Un grito basto para que todo ambiente de risa acabara, la mujer de antes y apareció a su lado intentando abalanzarse sobre él. La esquivo con algo de extrañeza para observar como tomaba el pie de un hombre y lo mordía con desesperación. La sangre salpicaba manchando las limpias cerámicas mientras que los gemidos agónicos del hombre aumentaran.

— ¡Que alguien lo ayude! —espabilaron al fin.

Dicho y hecho, un policía trato de separar a la mujer solo para al darla vuelta y que esta mordiera su cuello con más hambre todavía.  
El sonido de la carne desgarrada empezó a darle náuseas, quiso acercarse, pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado ¿Por qué nadie más intentaba algo? ¿Todos estaban siendo tan cobardes cómo él?

—Escape…—fue lo único que escucho de Ene antes que sus piernas empezaran a retroceder. Gran fue su pésame al caer al piso causando que junto al impacto su teléfono quedara lejos de él, se agregaba el hecho que era una nueva presa de la mujer.

¿Qué era ella? ¿Por qué tenía esos instintos tan primitivos? ¿Por qué las victimas anteriores empezaban a levantarse? Fruto del miedo cerró los ojos, recordando aquel auto sentencia que se había impuesto,

_« ¿Este será mi fin? »_ Pensó ya resignándose a la muerte.

Kisaragi Shintaro lo supo, no quería morir. La perfecta imagen de la sonrisa cálida que conoció tan bien se dibujo en su mente dándole algo por que luchar, esa fuerza que le quedaba.

Las manos de la inhumana mujer lo agarraron de las piernas y su mandíbula ensangrentada estaba a punto de clavarse en su pierna, pateo solo causando que el agarre aumentara y que terminara dándose un fuerte golpe contra el piso. Miro hacía alrededor solo para darse cuenta que su teléfono con Ene estaba a algunos metros y que las personas habían huido solo dejando a algunas víctimas nuevas de los ataques. No de la mujer, de los dos antes mordidos.

10 víctimas, calculó y él sería la 11.

— ¡Ah!—grito en vano.

El dolor nunca llego, solo un sonido de rebote de una bala contra la cerámica y unos seguros pasos.

— ¿Estas bien, novato?

¿Quien diría que una simple salida terminaría así?

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo**

¡Buenas!  
¿Como están?  
Gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta humilde historia, sobre todo a la personilla que puso mi historia de favoritos...¡Miles de galletitas imaginarias para ti! w  
Sobre el cap: Es sobre todo de Shintaro y Ene, no quise cambiar mucho de rumbo original y creo que se dieron cuenta n.n  
¿Que les pareció? ¿Merece un review o amor? u.u  
Me despido con amorsh de todos, recuerden visitar la página de Facebook "Kagerou Project Latino" (¿Propaganda? cofcofcofSIcofcof (?))  
Bye w/


	3. Capitulo Dos

_**Titulo**: ¡Cuidado con los ojos!_

_**Sumary**: AU- Un experimento ilegal basto para que la humanidad fuera expuesta a una gran plaga que tan solo existía en la ficción. Las esperanzas se pierden al igual que las vidas cada día, pero un grupo de jóvenes se levanta a pesar de los terribles pasados de sus miembros.— ¡ Ayúdenme!—Vaya, esto lo vi en The Walking Dead—¡Bienvenido al Mekakushi-dan, nuevo miembro!—¿¡Qué!?_

_**Propiedad**: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, si no a su creador._

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

Locura

— ¿Estás bien, novato? — burlesco y sonriente se presento su salvador luciendo el arma que al parecer había pertenecido al policía. La mujer seguía agarrada de su propia pierna, pero ahora un disparo adornaba toda su cien y cualquier rastro de movimiento.

Un chico rubio con una mirada gatuna y sonriendo como si haber matado hubiera sido normal y de lo más divertido; Eso era lo que destacaba Shintaro de la apariencia del chico.

Sin más análisis se soltó con delicadeza del cuerpo, tratando de ser respetuoso con aquella vida deshecha. Ese chico no le daba buena espina, sobre todo cuando se veía tan relajado balanceando la pistola con naturalidad ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? ¡Estaban en medio de una situación de emergencia donde ya habían varias personas intentando matarles!

— ¡Ene! —Shintaro como pudo alcanzo su teléfono y colocó tembloroso el auricular esperando escuchar algo del virus, no tuvo tiempo, más de las personas se acercaban a él con la misma expresión de la difunta anterior.

El rubio alzo su mano para disparar a uno que estaba cerca de ambos, dos disparos: Mejilla y corazón. El sujeto seguía caminando sin ni siquiera gemir de dolor, estaba perdido reflejando en sus ojos a su al parecer presa.

Cualquiera persona normal abría caído muerta. Shintaro empezó a comprender y meditar… Piel de un color infernalmente enfermo, paso dudoso y ojos desorbitados, se contaba el hecho del gusto por la carne: Ellos en pocas palabras eran…

— ¡Zombies! —exclamó Shintaro eventualmente sintiendo como sus piernas tambaleaban y su corazón latía por temor. Era ficción, todos esos seres eran netamente de la imaginación ingeniada para satisfacer a los grandes miedos que se tenía en la mente humana. No, no eran reales, no lo aceptaba.

—Caminantes, zombies, infectados—dijo divertido el rubio apuntando y cerrando un ojo para un futuro disparo en la cabeza al sujeto de antes. Jalo el gatillo solo para no escuchar nada. —.Vaya, no quedan balas jajaja… ¿Se te da bien correr?

¡Él reía! No tan solo eso, se tomaba la situación como un simple y estúpido chiste. Correr, escapar, huir… Eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza por cada palabra que escuchaba del misterioso chico.

Escucho como por los estacionamientos se emitía un fuerte ruido, un choque quizás, pero lo suficientemente sonoro para que los sujetos voltearan a la dirección.  
Atraídos por el sonido, eso le pareció interesante.

—Novato, ¿Te quedaras todo el día ahí o me seguirás? Bueno— seguía el chico mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacía las escaleras del recinto —, vivirás si me sigues, Kisaragi Shintaro.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —interrogó más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Las respuestas se alejaban más y más al igual que su única opción de intentar volver a su hogar. Apretó su teléfono dentro de su chaqueta y emprendió rumbo a lo que dicto su cordura.

* * *

Una mujer grito desde un a carril delantero, el miedo se empezó a dispersar junto a la interrogante.

Azami ya sabía a la perfección que pasaba y lamento que pasara en ese exacto momento.

La ola de terror inundo todo el tren, la gente empezó a correr con desesperación aplastándose entre sí para hacerse paso. Indiferente solo tomo un pequeño bolso y observo la cantidad de personas; Niños, jóvenes, adultos. No importaba que fueran, todas sus reacciones indicaban a sobrevivir a lo desconocido sin intentar luchar, era típico del instinto humano le apestaba.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?!

— ¡Mi hijo, salven a mi hijo!

— ¡Ayúdenme!

Y ahí estaban, las creaciones que no quería que salieran a luz. Paso más rápido de lo que había planeado, agresivos al contacto del olor a carne fresca y sensibles a sus sentidos de olfato y auditivos. Eran lo que quería conseguir hace un tiempo y a la vez no. Quería ver a las personas en todos sus sentidos, traerlas a la vida tal como un milagro que solo lo divino podría hacer, estos solo eran monstruos buscando ponerle fin a la humanidad

El tren se detuvo abruptamente asegurando que ya todos estaban enterados de la situación. Pudo distinguir hasta vidrios rompiéndose por el temor de seguir en los vagones.

Una desesperada mano tomo su tobillo haciendo que ella bajara su mirada. Un par de ojos suplicantes y llorosos de un pobre hombre que le pedía una simple ayuda, algo que ya estaba fuera de su poder. Quizás este tenía una familia a la cuál amaba, un hogar al que regresar y una vida placentera, pero ahora uno de los infectados se agachaba a la altura de su torso y abría su mandíbula dando el fatal ataque.

—Por favor…— la sangre brotaba sin control a la vez que aparecía otro para darle el final. Cayó sobre la espalda del hombre y tratando de tomar con sus manos la cabeza de este, mordió y estiro la piel del cuello ya destrozando cualquier esperanza de vida que tuviera.

Sin impactarse camino hacía el inicio de todo viendo como aún quedaban victimas vivas siendo utilizadas de alimento. Pasaba tal como un fantasma sin causar gran impresión hasta llegar al último y sangriento carril. Un infierno rojo se podría describir al rabillo del ojo, pero no le espantaba, cosas peores habían ocurrido en su vida por lo que hacía esta escena algo suave comparada.

— ¡Aléjate! —una parte de asiento rozo su rostro, filoso y peligroso. Alzó una ceja para buscar a su atacante: Un simple niño. Estaba sano, pero sus ropas ya rojas decían lo contrarío.

—Miedo—afirmo para sí misma. Eso era lo que ese muchacho tenía a pesar de que su actitud mostrara confianza—, ¿No huyes?

El chico pareció bajar el arma y mirar de reojo su espalda como si dijese que la razón era obvia y que su pregunta era idiota. Un cuerpo agonizante de las mismas dimensiones que el niño al lado de un infectado con parte de la cabeza destrozada.

¿Todo por proteger a lo que sería pronto un simple cadáver sin vida? ¿Solo con su disminuida fuerza lo había logrado? Era lo menos coherente y sin ningún sentido que había pensado…, muy honorable, también.

— ¿Acaso quieres morir? —dijo ladeando su cabeza levemente, el niño apretó sus puños mientras que tensando su cuerpo evitaba temblar. Era notorio. —Ahora te pregunto, ¿Quieres vivir?

—Quiero que ambos salgamos de aquí... —susurro dirigiéndose al cuerpo casi soltando el miedo que su sistema nervioso reflejaba cediendo a los temblores. Se decepciono, pensó que sería distinta su respuesta— No, no saldremos… ¡Viviremos! —ahora si sonó convencido de sus propias palabras.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

* * *

Impresionado eran pocas palabras para describir la habilidad del chico al esquivar cada zombie que se cruzaba y mayor aún… ¿Por qué había aumentado el número de infectados en tan poco tiempo? No importaba cuantas dudas tuviera, ninguna se respondería con el simple hecho de pensarlas. Tampoco podía creer que tuvo el deseo de vivir cuando en esos largos dos años se levantaba con el imponente ruego de acabar con su vida. Irónico.

Ese rubio se movía tal como un gato, elegante y hacía parecer toda esa carrera algo simple y nada agotadora. Al contrario que él.

Se detuvo a tomar aire, su cuerpo no estaba hecho para esas situaciones, o mejor dicho, acostumbrado. Habían descendido, subido y dado varias vueltas sin sentido alguno, se estaba más que hartando y arrepintiéndose de haberlo seguido.

—Camino equivocado—Rio el rubio caminando hacía su lado.

—No me…has dicho…el cómo…sabes mi nombre…—dijo Shintaro tratando de tomar aire y tranquilizar su agitado corazón por tanto ejercicio.

—Tal como tú sabes el mío.

— ¡Pero no sé quién eres!

— Kano Shuuya. Ya lo sabes, ¿No es divertido?

El rubio saco de sus bolsillos su celular y empezó a teclear con rapidez como si estuvieran de paseo, sin notar que predeciblemente estaban siendo rodeados. La primera impresión que tuvo de ese chico desapareció al ver su descuidada estrategia, si se podría llamar así.

—No respires—hablo Kano lo más bajo posible mientras que un infectado caminaba tan cerca de él que podía tocarlo. Era verdad, esos seres eran atraídos por el ruido, hasta escuchaban el ruido que el roce podía hacer al parecer. El problema, ¿estos tendrían tan buen olfato? Lo descubriría.

El infectado se detuvo frente al rubio, su nariz se movió levemente a la vez que lanzaba un gruñido hambriento causando el inicio de la cacería. De un salvaje movimiento el brazo de Kano fue mordido rasgando ruidosamente la tela de la ropa y parte de la piel. Horrorizado, Shintaro hizo algo que jamás creyó: Correr hacía el zombie y patear su podrida piel con su pie.

—Corre…, yo….seré uno de ellos—dijo con bastante dificultad Kano. Su rostro ya estaba pálido y su expresión reflejaba un absoluto dolor, la mordida la tapaba con su mano contraria que ya estaba empapada del líquido. El pánico ya estaba entrándole a las entrañas.

— Vamos, no puede ser así… ¡Levántate…, estarás bien! —ni el mismo podía dar certeza a sus palabras. Era una infección, el contacto de esos gérmenes en una herida abierta era un contagio lógico.

—Vete, yo…—Kano sonrió levemente—Serviré de distracción.

No era posible, no otra vez, esa persona moriría y él no sabía cómo reaccionar. Al ver las muecas de dolor que el chico ponía le hacían recordar el último forzado rostro que vio sufriendo en vida, ese que lo atormentaba hasta el día actual.

Levanto a Kano con ayuda de su brazo para empezar a caminar, no le importaba ya el paso lento en el que iba ni tampoco que morirían de seguro; Shintaro no dejaría ver morir a alguien frente de sus ojos, nadie merecía una muerte solitaria aunque lo desearan.

Maldijo a su contradictorio que estaba totalmente colapsado, su mente estaba seca de ideas. Sudaba, sus ojos se cerraban solos y de tan solo imaginar la escena soltó una sonrisa, de seguro la sangre del rubio estaba en toda la chaqueta roja que traía.

Ese era el poder de la presión, ese del que todos querían evitar para vivir plenamente, era molesto y sin dolor…

—Ene…—dijo en voz alta Shintaro—, solo quería agradecerte si es que me estas escuchando, fuiste mi pilar por este corto tiempo…También quiero disculparme contigo, Ayano…—su rostro empezó a llenarse de lágrimas que caían por todas sus mejillas hasta su ropa, el peso de Kano se hizo mayor causando una fuerte caída que de seguro le había atontado.

—Una disculpa no basta para expiar tu pecado— ¿Esa voz era su conciencia? No, era la voz del rubio más siniestra de lo normal.

Un segundo que cerró sus cristalinos ojos para ver como su panorámica de la escena cambiaba en totalidad… La chica que le entrego su billetera anteriormente con una machada Katana en su poder y un chico vestido de verde con un cuchillo más largo de lo normal, a su alrededor varios cuerpos de infectados estaban descuartizados e inmóviles. Se incorporo algo en el piso impresionado, ya era la segunda vez que lo salvaban cuando estaba a tan solo segundos de morir.

— ¡Kano! —exclamo la chica acercándose al rubio que yacía con los ojos cerrados ¿Muerto?

—Lo siento, él…—trato de hablar Shintaro. La chica se le adelanto y golpeo en seco el estomago de Kano despertándolo a la fuerza.

—Deja de bromear, idiota—dijo la chica con una voz tan tenebrosa que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Kano, quien sostenía su abdomen adolorido y reía al punto de llorar de la gracia, la chica fruncía el ceño cruzada de brazos —.Siempre nos haces eso, de verdad pensé que ahora… ¡Imbécil!

— ¿Ninguna lágrima para mí, Kido? —rió Kano con sarcasmo. Un golpe en la cabeza fue su gran respuesta.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto ahora el alto chico agachándose a su altura, sonaba bastante amable — Te vez algo descompuesto.

Trato de asentir con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de algo: Ni su propia chaqueta ni la ropa del rubio estaban manchadas con sangre, es más, ni herida ni desgarro de ropa tenía este. Se veía vivo y más alegre que al principio como si hubiera sido una experiencia divertida y llena de emoción ¿Por qué? Si juro verlo siendo mordido en todo el brazo, gemir de dolor y sufrir en todo el camino que recorrieron. No tenía ningún sentido, nada ya tenía sentido.

No entendía nada.  
_  
__« Kisaragi Shintaro, te volviste loco»_ Pensó para sí mientras que cerraba los ojos y su mente se dormía.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

_¡Hooooola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Mal cap?_  
_ El fic se actualizara una vez por semana. ¿Qué día?, ni yo lo sé jojo_  
_ Gracias a las personas que leen por adelantado:_  
_ **Hagane13:** Owww, mi primer review. Waaaw, ¡también son mis obsesiones! De verdad gracias por dejar review, me diste ánimo para no abandonar en el primer cap n.n_  
_ **L. M. P. A**: No, no era Kano (?) Okey, no xD En realidad amo Resident Evil (los videojuegos) así que puede que ocupe ciertos aspectos del juego en el fic. Oh, ¡otra persona que ama los zombies! Son sensuales (?) De verdad, gracias por leer. Me dio animo ver tu review, de verdad, sobre todo siendo tú la primera que puso la historia en favoritos. Me emocione en ese momento ;o;_  
_ **NeKo-02**: ¡Onee-san! Gracias por el review, eres la mejorciiita. Ahora sigue tu fic 7.7 xD_  
_ De verdad gracias por seguir esta historia, ustedes hacen que la siga. No soy buena escribiendo y de verdad me hacen sentir bien n.n_  
_ ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente cap? ¿Qué paso con Ene? ¿Quiénes son ese grupo de chicos? ¿Qué pasara con Azami?_  
_ ¡Esas son las preguntas que quedan!_  
_ Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	4. Capitulo tres

**Titulo**: ¡Cuidado con los ojos!

**Sumary**: AU- Un experimento ilegal basto para que la humanidad fuera expuesta a una gran plaga que tan solo existía en la ficción. Las esperanzas se pierden al igual que las vidas cada día, pero un grupo de jóvenes se levanta a pesar de los terribles pasados de sus miembros._ — ¡Ayúdenme!—_Vaya, esto lo vi en The Walking Dead—¡Bienvenido al Mekakushi-dan, nuevo miembro!—¿¡Qué!?

**Propiedad**: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, si no a su creador.

* * *

**Cuidado con los ojos**

**Capitulo 3**_  
Mekakushi-dan_

—El día será gratamente soleado, perfecto para dar un paseo junto a los que más quieres—decía la chica del programa de clima con su comercial sonrisa, casi como si fuera saca de anuncios de dentífricos.

Levantó su cabeza que yacía bastante concentrada en un libro, observo las gráficas de clima que seguían intactas: Soleado toda la semana.

_"No lo creo" _Se dijo mentalmente. No creía en la perfección absoluta, tan solo era algo que se quería aparentar para tener una razón de sonreír y claro, el sol era brillante, tan brillante como el ánimo de la gente.

Cerró el libro y lo dejo a un lado, ladeo la cabeza hasta llegar a la nevera llena de pequeñas notas. Seto trabajaba y llegaría tarde al parecer, Kano…Bueno, no habían luces del idiota ¿Cuánto le costaba tomar un papel y escribir en el qué haría? Ya lo regañaría más tarde, como siempre. Hacía poco que ella había vuelto sola del distrito y él sin decirle nada se había separado de ella, su paciencia se colmaba en ocasiones.

Años que llevaba conociendo a ese rubio, cada gesto, frase y movimiento le eran completamente usuales, pero aún sentía que nada sabía de él. Tal como un gato venía y se iba sin aviso, solo volviendo cuando el cansancio o el hambre lo invadieran y claro, con su actitud de "nada ha pasado". Shuuya Kano era un imbécil y se lo recordaba a cada instante, bueno, un imbécil que la hacía preocuparse al tope.

—A cocinar…—susurro para sí con aquel objetivo, más no lo pudo cumplir. Una foto fuera de lugar adornaba uno de los antiguos mueble de madera, estaba algo rasgada por los bordes y se notaba bastante antigua: La foto de la infancia. Cuatro siluetas con una imborrable sonrisa fingiendo salvar al mundo, no temiéndole a lo cruel que la vida podría ser y sobre todo eso, felices.

No se pregunto por el hecho de porqué esa fotografía estaba fuera de lugar ni tampoco sobre el paradero del rubio, solo se hundió en el más profundo de sus recuerdos gratos donde la maldad no existía. Eso fue durante unos segundos o tal vez minutos, pero fue interrumpido por el estridente ruido de su teléfono recibiendo un mensaje.

"_Líder, me ha ocurrido algo bastante gracioso y puede que no lo creas, pero está bien. Salí a dar un paseo al distrito comercial, estaba tranquilo caminando y adivina que paso: Comenzó.  
Nunca espere que de verdad pasara tan pronto y claro, ¡todos estaríamos con la guardia baja en pleno ataque Zombie!  
Vaya, esto lo vi en The Walking Dead y ¡nunca pensé que sería tan divertido!  
Saque unas cuantas fotos de la experiencia para que las disfrutes como yo… La misión empieza, ¿No?"_

Todo eso adjuntado a fotos de él sonriente posando junto a un caminante que parecía querer atacarlo, siempre con una reluciente sonrisa. Bloqueo su teléfono, lo volvió a abrir y captar las imágenes… En serio lo tendría que llevar con un especialista para que lo revisaran si es que salía con vida de esa.

¡Solo había pasado una hora desde que regreso a casa y **eso** ya ocurría!

—Seto, distrito comercial, ahora—dijo la chica al marcar el número de ese contacto, escucho una afirmación afirmativa y una pregunta: "¿Qué paso?" —. Empezó…

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, su cuerpo seguía adormecido pero no lo suficiente para impedir que se levantara. Ella por fin escaparía de esa prisión, de esos tubos de ensayo y los constantes sueños artificiales en los que la hundían de vez en cuando, olía la futura libertad en la que estaría

— ¿Lista? —escucho fuera de su habitación (Si se le podía llamar así a un cuarto sellado totalmente por fuera para evitar la salida) haciendo que al instante se levantara para quedar en frente de lo que le impedía marcharse de esa prisión —Por favor, apártese de la puerta un segundo— siguió la instrucción para ver como la metálica y sólida puerta caía haciendo un fuerte ruido, salió al fin.

—Gracias,—se limito a decir al ver a su compañero, vestido tal como ella de blanco, ahora este tenía una pequeña pistola que de seguro era de uno de sus guardias captores—¿no te hicieron daño?

Negó con la cabeza para entregarle el arma que portaba, esa expresión tranquila y sonriente le calmo los nervios que la iban a invadir de un momento a otro, ¿por qué ante él era tan vulnerable? No, no podía dejarse llevar por trivialidades aún, debían salir antes que los descubrieran.

Corrieron por los largos pasillos, blancos y silenciosos, aún nada salía mal, la vigilancia estaba congelada gracias a sus esfuerzos. Todo parecía ir bien, ella adelante familiarizándose con la forma de su arma y él cuidando su espalda, como siempre lo hacía. La alarma sonó al fin, el tiempo acabo y todo ese jodido laboratorio ilegal sabía de ellos.

No contaban con que ella fuera la con mejores habilidades en disparo de la resistencia Anti-Daze.

* * *

Nadie la veía y eso estaba perfecto. Sus ojos teñidos de un tibio carmesí señalaban aquello.

Su fiel Katana sonaba en su respectivo estuche colgado a su espalda, un ruido apagado que solo quien estuviera a centímetros escucharía y detectaría. Por un momento temió que eso alarmara a uno que otro infectado que caminaba a su alrededor aunque no era algo que la música de fondo no ocultaba, esa canción seguía siendo la música de fondo y no le extrañaba, la cantante era bastante querida.

El distrito comercial estaba desolado y lleno de sangre en el piso, contrario a lo que había visto anteriormente cuando le había entregado la billetera a ese chico, ¿tan poco tiempo bastaba para infectar un edificio? Si eso era así era desalentador en el plazo en que toda la ciudad fuera infectada.

— ¡Aléjense de mí! —gritaron bastante cerca, los zombies como siempre en las películas siguieron el ruido. La duda quedaba en ayudar o no ayudar, sería tarde o no sería tarde… ¿Qué era correcto? Debía seguir buscando a Kano…— ¡No, les dije fuera!

Maldijo por lo bajo para desenfundar su espada de afilada hoja y dirigirse al lugar del grito.

Una chica tal como ella, al parecer de edades parecidas era la víctima y a pesar que sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas pudo notar algo fuera de lo normal, el rojo teñido en sus ojos atemorizados. En un momento de descuido un caminante choco con ella rompiendo esa invisibilidad que la escondía, contando los segundos de su fin vio como este seguía de largo hacía la chica.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Esa chica atraía a los zombies o era su imaginación?

* * *

Dos hombres heridos en extremidades caían en el piso en frente de ellos, lo esquivaban con facilidad. Ella no quería matarlos, por más que odiara a todo ser que perteneciera a esa desquiciada organización nunca, jamás, podría matar a alguien enfrente de él. Él era débil en muchos sentidos y temía que verla en acción lo dejara con serias secuelas.

— ¡La salida está al frente de nosotros!

La felicidad recorrió se helada sangre a la vez que eso le daba fuerzas para aumentar su velocidad de carrera. Disparo cuatro veces más acertadamente y sintió la puerta ya a su alcance, insertó la clave de acceso que tanto les había contado conseguir y la puerta hizo aquel "Click" de la libertad.

Él la empujo haciéndola salir, la luz roja de alarma aún seguía intensificándose cada vez más en sus cuerpos, al voltearse solo pudo verlo siendo disparado múltiples veces siempre con una sonrisa hacía ella, su sangre cayó al piso sonoramente salpicando en las paredes y…en ella.

—No…—sus labios temblaron, los guardias seguían disparando, el chico se mantenía en su lugar con los brazos extendidos tal como un escudo queriéndole decir solo con su expresión y gesto que escapara— ¡Haruka!

—Corre, se libre y… logra nuestro objetivo por ambos…— ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sonar tan malditamente amable? ¿Por qué debía actuar así? ¿Por qué sus lágrimas no se detenían? —Takane, ve.

El chico se acercó a los botones con sus últimos esfuerzos e hizo que las puertas se cerraran, Takane intento evitarlo, pero la puerta la había separado de la persona a la que más quería sin compasión. Golpeo el metal, lo pateo, hasta maldijo. Nada se lo devolvería.

— ¡Haruka!

* * *

"Muchos" era poca palabra para la masa de infectados que rodeaba ahora a la chica y a pesar de poder matar algunos con su arma, parecían aumentar cada vez más. Lo positivo era que esa muchacha presa del pánico había subido a uno de los estantes de productos que había y los lanzaba de vez en cuando un zombie lograba estar a una distancia peligrosa.

Envió un mensaje por última vez a sus compañeros para hacer el plan que tenía en mente, desquiciado, pero era la única manera de salvar a la chica; salió de la sección y monto el carro que debió ser el premio de un concurso de encontrar el envase de ramen ganador. Sin licencia y el mínimo conocimiento de autos que el de una bicicleta (Si es que contaba como un vehículo) giro la llave y retrocedió por error.

"_Maldita sea"_ Fue su pensamiento mas censurado. Volvió a intentarlo hasta que en un movimiento de suerte logro avanzar y llegar a salvar a la muchacha quien al notar el auto su rostro se alivio al tiempo que sus ojos ya no eran rojos. Todo salía bien, en las maniobras la mitad de la masa había sido arrollada, pero el problema era otro: La muralla que no podía esquivar. Chocó lógicamente, su cabeza se golpeó con el manubrio mareándola levemente.

El impacto había sonado por todo el lugar.

En un momento pensó que la muerte abarcaba su cuerpo y que estaba en un profundo sueño, pero al escuchar como los caminantes golpeaban el averiado auto espabiló.

—No moriré aquí sin haber matado al imbécil…

Apretó con su piel el pedal para retroceder y abrió la puerta de una patada, clavó la Katana de lleno en la frente putrefacta del caminante cercano y con el vuelo que tomo para sacarla cortó a otros tres.

Su cabeza sangraba y eso era lo que menos le importaba, no le extrañaba el hecho porqué ese auto era el premio si ni siquiera tenía bolsa de aire para cualquier emergencia.

— ¡Vámonos! —grito mientras que la muchacha la miraba preocupada, tal vez su aspecto no era del todo bueno, pero ya tenían el camino desocupado y debían aprovechar eso.

Corrieron para evitar otra horda hambrienta.

— ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

—Ajá.

Bueno, ella nunca había sido demasiado buena hablando o todo lo que implicara socializar con...gente.

—Kisaragi Momo, ese es mi nombre.

Ella sonaba feliz, agradecida en cada frase por lo que tuvo que responder.

—Tsubomi Kido, ese es el mío.

* * *

Era curioso.

Siempre su corazón latía con fuerza al verlo, sus mejillas enrojecían cuando este le mostraba sus dibujos exclusivamente a ella y sobre todo, al sentir su cercanía. Haruka Kokonose estaba probablemente muerto y nunca podría decirle lo que pospuso, esas dos palabras que juntas hacían cinco letras que marcaban una gran diferencia en una relación.

_"Te amo"_

Siempre lo tuvo tan cerca, en la escuela, en sus investigaciones y hasta tiempos libres, pero no pudo. Ahora se lamentaba mientras corría, no para salvarse, para no hacer que esa muerte fuera en vano.

Ya era libre, había llegado a la cima de la colina que indicaba la libertad absoluta. Su mente empezó a estar confusa, rara, como si quisiera tener una especie de error que la apagara por completo.

Cerró sus ojos cediendo a la sensación para no volver a pensar en esa cálida última sonrisa que él le dedico.

* * *

— ¡Kido! — exclamó una voz familiar acercándose. Ese era Seto, no lo podía confundir con nadie más. — Disculpa la demora, tuve algunos problemas para entrar…

El alto muchacho vestido de verde río algo nervioso mientras de rascaba la nuca, un cuchillo yacía en su mano manchado con restos de carne bastante pálida. Lo miro interrogante.

—Lo pedí prestado de una pescadería cercana, no tuve tiempo de volver a casa a buscar otra casa…— Kido suspiró. No importaba con que arma estuviera el chico, el resultado siempre sería el mismo— ¿y Kano?

—No lo encuentro aún… —ella volteó a la chica, Momo si no su memoria no fallaba— ¿Crees poder evitar hacer lo que hiciste hace rato?

— ¿Hacer qué? — pregunto confundida Momo desarmando esa media coleta que tenía a un lado de su cabello claro y volviéndola a armar. Seto también espero la respuesta, parecía no entender que quería decir su líder.

—Eso…, bueno… ¡Atraer la atención! — sí, era difícil de explicar, pero tenía el presentimiento que Kisaragi Momo era tal como ellos.

— ¿Atraer la atención?

—Sí.

Un mensaje llego a su teléfono, nuevamente era Kano.

_"Líder, ¡sigo divirtiéndome!  
Aunque creo que el chico a mi lado no, está que se desmaya de lo pálido que está Kukuku  
Creo que necesitare refuerzos, te mando fotos de mi ubicación.  
Kano, fuera."_

—El lugar del auto… ¡Seto, Momo síganme!

* * *

—_Ene…—_escuchó como si estuviera bastante lejos, era la voz del maestro—,_ solo quería agradecerte si es que me estas escuchando, fuiste mi pilar por este corto tiempo…También quiero disculparme contigo, Ayano…  
_  
¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada en absoluto.

—Maestro… ¿sigue ahí? —No veía nada, solo el interior del bolsillo rojo de su maestro— ¡Maestro!  
No siguió intentándolo, después de todo Shintaro no estaría con los auriculares puestos.

Por alguna razón la forma de su cuerpo estaba variando, sus mejillas sentían más pixeles de lo normal y no tardo en descubrir lo que eran…

"¿Lágrimas?"

* * *

Allí estaba él, tirado en el piso sangrando y sin mostrar su rostro, a su lado el chico que en el mensaje mencionó.

El filo de su espada corto con facilidad y precisión a pesar de la punzada de dolor que seguía afectándola desde el choque, avanzaba lentamente para evitar las inesperadas olas de mareo que atormentaban de vez en cuando. Al final Seto había hecho más de la mitad del trabajo con ese cuchillo carnicero.

Kido se lanzo de rodillas al piso soltando la Katana, miro el estado de ambos y suspiro cansada.

— ¡Kano! —exclamó ella.

—Lo siento, él…—percibió el intento de hablar del extraño chico, aunque si lo veía con más cautela… ¿No era el de la billetera? Eso no importaba. Miro a Kano hasta dar en el punto de su engaño, frunció el ceño para golpearlo con fuerza en el estómago.

"Revivió" mágicamente.

—Deja de bromear, idiota—su molestia no la disimulo, pero ya la tranquilidad volvía a su cabeza—.Siempre nos haces eso, de verdad pensé que ahora… ¡Imbécil!

— ¿Ninguna lágrima para mí, Kido? —rió Kano con sarcasmo. Un golpe en la cabeza fue su gran respuesta, era el borde de su paciencia y no dudó en demostrarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto Seto al chico— Te vez algo descompuesto.

Sin más el chico se desmayo.

— ¿Hermano? — dijo Momo que no se había acercado hasta ahora, parecía desconcertada por completo afirmando sus manos en su pecho. — ¡Hermano!

Un silencio invadió de pronto, Kido se levanto sosteniendo su cabeza y tomando su Katana nuevamente, no había tiempo de explicaciones y el salir del distrito comercial era lo esencial. Seto llevó al chico con mucha facilidad a la vez que buscaban una ruta para seguir sin mayor conflicto.

—Así que es tu hermano, que coincidencias—dijo Kano con cierta risilla, esa risa tan característica suya. Momo asintió nerviosa.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Es que… nadie se atrevería a hacer lo que ustedes hicieron… —hablaba Momo, Kido por primera vez sonrío en el distrito.

—Nosotros somos el Mekakushi-dan.

No le dio tiempo a responder o preguntar otra cosa a la extraña, pues de un momento se dejo caer sobre su espada. Con las preocupadas miradas de sus amigos y la desconocida se regañaba por nunca tomar clases de manejo o algo similar.

_"Jodido auto sin bolsas de aire"_

* * *

Fin del capítulo tres.

* * *

¡DISCULPEN LA TERRIBLE DEMORA!

Los exámenes y trabajos me tienen vuelta loca ;-;

NeKo-02, L. M. P. A, Shigatsu-san, isa-kagamine y Kodoko-mk : Muchas gracias por comentar, son la razón por la que actualice hoy (mejor dicho, escribí todo esto en un par de horas hasta la madrugada )  
Muchas gracias.  
Espero que el capitulo les haya agradado, comenten por favor sus dudas o quejas n-n


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

** Titulo**: ¡Cuidado con los ojos!

**Sumary**: AU- Un experimento ilegal basto para que la humanidad fuera expuesta a una gran plaga que tan solo existía en la ficción. Las esperanzas se pierden al igual que las vidas cada día, pero un grupo de jóvenes se levanta a pesar de los terribles pasados de sus miembros._ — ¡Ayúdenme!—_Vaya, esto lo vi en The Walking Dead— ¡Bienvenido al Mekakushi-dan, nuevo miembro!— ¿¡Qué!?

**Propiedad**: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, si no a su creador. Oh sexy Jin.

* * *

**¡Cuidado con los ojos!**

**Capitulo 4  
**Mekakushi-dan (Parte dos)

Una brisa despejó el molesto cabello que yacía sobre su frente, se removió en su mismo lugar para sentir el incómodo piso en su espalda. Sus sentidos estaban volviendo en sí al igual que los recuerdos de la situación anterior, quiso gritar que estaba en medio de una mentira, más nada hizo.

Abrió los ojos una vez para cerrarlos nuevamente, su cara ardía en fiebre y no lo negó, pero quería seguir cayendo en el sueño. Hace bastante que no dormía sin soñar nada, solo quedando en blanco junto a su conciencia y disfrutarlo era lo más lógico en esos momentos según él.

— ¡Rápido, el camino está despejado otra vez! —gritaron.

—Toma al chico y vamos—otra voz alzada se rebeló, ninguna le era conocida, pero sintió como su cuerpo era tomado tal como un costal de papas y llevado lejos.

Shintaro no iba a despertar en un buen rato al parecer y era por ello que Kido lo miraba con desprecio en ocasiones ¿Razón? Sus propios parpados pesaban y por cada paso que daba sus piernas flaqueaban al punto de querer ceder. Ella estaría en el piso si Momo no la ayudaba a caminar.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Kido? —preguntaba Kano a cada momento conservando una gran sonrisa que para a la ayudaba a tranquilizarse, además nada ayudaba que no se despegara de su delantera.

—Imbécil, ya tu mismo lo has dicho—contestaba por la misma cantidad de veces que había escuchado la pregunta.

—Kukuku~ ¡No eres divertida, Kido!

Los ojos de la chica estaban a punto de cerrarse para cuando una ligera sacudida la hizo que volviera en sí.

— ¡Kido-san, no te duermas!

Bufó con toda la fuerza que tenía, sabía a la perfección que luego de un golpe en la cabeza perder la conciencia o dormir no era accesible, pero no lo podía soportar del todo.

Autos policiales pasaron por en medio de ellos causando que tuvieran que moverse a las orillas, los disparos no se hicieron esperar a sus espaldas.

Con un nuevo parpadear, Kido oculto su presencia junto a la de sus amigos y a los recién conocidos, no debían ser vistos para evitar preguntas exageradas y hasta interrogatorios para comprobar si esa catástrofe era culpa de ellos. Todo a tiempo, pues una patrulla ya se habría devuelto al notarlos anteriormente.

—Que extraño, juro haber visto a personas…

—Estas loco, ¿seguro que no bebiste antes?

Y el grupo de jóvenes pasaba por el frente de ellos como si nada pasara con un rumbo al hospital.

* * *

Enemoto Takane despertó por las 16:00 de la tarde en una sala blanca. Por un momento pensó que la capturaron nuevamente del laboratorio, pero se dio cuenta que por la aliviada cara de una enfermera que ya estaba bastante lejos de lo que se llamaba terror.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, querida? —preguntó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a examinar la botella de suero que le insertaban, Takane se alejo levemente por un auto impulso—Tranquila, no te haré nada malo.

Quiso sonreír al recordar que ya había cumplido ese anhelado objetivo, también quiso saltar de emoción y abrazar a Haruka como nunca antes se atrevió, decirle entre risas que por fin eran libres luego de un año de sufrimiento, hasta confesarle esa horda de sentimientos que sentía por él.

Un balde de agua fría cayó encima en forma de imágenes, esa sonrisa y esas balas incrustándose en el cuerpo del chico sin compasión alguna.

Haruka estaba muerto y ella no.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?— susurro directamente dejando que la enfermera moviera ligeramente el suero para que las gotas siguieran cayendo como normalmente debían. Alejo con dificultad y desgano las escenas de su escape, esas que desgarraron todo lo que llamaba corazón metafórico y devoraron su sonrisa.

—Un par de horas solamente—respondió con amabilidad la enfermera alejándose siempre con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que con tan solo verlas daban ganas de imitarlas. Bueno, ella no. — ¡Sí hubieras visto en el estado en que llegaste! Estabas tan pálida como un papel y que decir con tu peso…, las dietas a tu edad no son buenas, jovencita.

"_Dietas… Humm, ¿estar encerrada por más de 9 meses con una alimentación precaria es estar a dieta?" _Pensó Takane soltando un silencioso gruñido.

Lo que fuera que pasara, ella ya no podía seguir acostada en ese hospital, aún el peligro corría a cierto grado y era mejor no arriesgarse.

—Disculpe, ¿podría traerme un vaso de agua?—forzó de sobre manera su rostro para lograr una expresión que se considerara agradable y sin creerse ni ella, la mujer ya se había tragado esa tan mala actuación.

— ¡Claro!

Vio como la enfermera se alejó para poder levantarse solo usando esa nueva bata blanca y sacando de un tirón las agujas que estaban en sus brazos.

* * *

— ¿Cómo están? ¿No les paso nada grave? —preguntó Momo soltando todos sus nervios ante el médico, quien parecía estar algo aliviado y a la vez sorprendido por tantos ojos mirándolo a la vez exigiéndole respuesta en esa sala de espera.

—Están mucho mejor de cuando llegaron—habló el hombre a lo que carraspeó para proseguir, sin antes revisar el nombre de sus recientes pacientes— Kisaragi Shintaro tan solo tenía una ligera fiebre que junto a un shock le hizo una mala jugada.

—Típico de él—susurro bastante apenada la hermana del chico.

—Aunque su fiebre bajo, creo que deberá seguir en observación… Sobre Kido Tsubomi, ya descartamos un posible _Traumatismo Encéfalo Craneano_, pero tal como Kisaragi no podrá marcharse tan pronto hasta que comprobemos que no habrá ninguna secuela a grado cerebral.

—Le agradecemos demasiado, señor—dijo ahora Seto con una pequeña reverencia que el resto siguió.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo cuando vieron al médico marcharse a atender a otro paciente, algo apurado, la sala estaba llena de personas con distintos síntomas y accidentes. Nunca antes la sala había estado tan llena y eso se delataba en los rostros angustiados del personal.

Lo más extraño era que nadie exclamaba o decía algo respecto a los "Zombies" que antes habían visto, como si no lo supieran aún o ¿habrían detenido esa infección? Quedaban muchas dudas y luego de presenciar todo aquello, bajar la guardia era lo último que necesitaban.

—Así que Momo, ¿cierto? —dijo Kano con rastros de ese tono risueño que tenía, la chica asintió— ¿Por qué estabas tan sorprendida al ver a tu hermano?

¿Responder o no? Eran desconocidos… Desconocidos que salvaron tanto su vida como la de su hermano.

—Él… no había salido de casa durante dos años y bueno…, verlo con ropa normal y fuera de su cuarto fue algo que me impacto realmente—dijo Momo mientras que jugaba con sus dedos.

— ¿Por dos años? Vaya, eso es bastante— y la seriedad del rubio no salía a luz, parecía interesado por esa historia de encierro— ¿Alguna razón?

—Kano, eso ya es personal, no creo que sea correcto preguntar más allá de eso—intervino el alto chico a lo que el otro hizo una mueca infantil.

Kisaragi Momo respiró nuevamente, pues a pesar de lo normal de la apariencia de ambos chicos ocultaban varios enigmas que con tan solo observarlos no bastaban para revelar. Problemáticos o no, la habían salvado a ella y su hermano, eso ya mostraba la calidad de personas que eran.

Ignorando todo tomó su celular para llamar a su hogar para advertir la situación a su madre, pues mucho debían esperar al parecer pero… ¿por qué Seto y Kano se levantaban? ¿Por qué se dirigían al cuarto donde su hermano y Kido se hallaban? No estaba permitido aún y bueno, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que ellos.

—Seto-san, Kano-san, ¿qué ocurre?

—Tenemos que marcharnos antes que esto sea un desastre también.

—

* * *

—

Vistiendo tan solo ese traje blanco, Takane se hizo paso por los pasillos repletos del hospital, escuchando quejas de la gente que exigía ser atendida antes o rogaba ayuda. Era gracioso de escuchar, como se pisaban unos a otros verbalmente.

En un segundo, entre la gente, le pareció haber visto algo nostálgico: La imagen de un amigo de su época escolar, antes de que se uniera al grupo Anti-Daze. Un mocoso engreído con una actitud basura, o bueno, esas habían sido sus primeras palabras al respecto de él, pero admitía que fue una persona importante, un verdadero amigo con el cual se podía contar.

—Kisaragi.

Y desapareció en la multitud.

Quizás lo había confundido con alguien más, su visión le jugaba una mala pasada después de todo y vaya, sí que no le extrañaba de nada a esta alturas.

El camino le pareció bastante extraño, mucho había cambiado desde la última vez que paseo por las calles de la ciudad. No recordaba haber visto una nueva máquina expendedora o ese nuevo edificio lleno de tiendas a la que los adolescentes asistían.

Y allí se encontraba otra vez, en la acogedora y nostálgica casa de su abuela. Todo seguía igual, por lo que era de suponer que su propia abuela se había visto involucrada en los asuntos de su hijo y Takane convirtiéndose así en una víctima más. Injusto, sí, pero se sumaba a las razones para odiar al Kagerou Daze.

Sin mostrar ninguna expresión cerró los ojos buscando agudizar su oído; Silencio y un constante "bip" cerca de la televisión. Ellos ya sabían que estaba en el lugar, pero Takane estaba un paso más adelante a esas alturas.

Busco un bolso, se cambió los ropajes blancos por su usual traje que en batallas habría sido su fiel compañero y claro, sus audífonos de casco alrededor de su cuello eran infaltables .Colocó esa vieja foto de su abuela con cuidado y algunos papeles importantes también para proceder a sentarse en el sofá con bastante pereza.

Prendió la televisión.

—Los espero—dijo lo más fuerte posible colocándose los audífonos y terminando por recostarse en el sofá tal larga era—, ilusos.

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras que la espera se hacía larga y las razones por las cuáles vivía empezaban a mostrarse nuevamente… La razón de por qué había entrado a la resistencia: Kokonose Haruka.

Ambos hijos de grandes agentes de un grupo anónimo que investigaba experimentos, esos que atentaban el peligro de la humanidad por lo que sus encuentros eran varios. A pesar de las distintas personalidades que poseían se habían convertido en grandes amigos y compañeros, que al seguir el legado de sus padres y poseer habilidades adquiridas por la práctica se unieron a la resistencia.

Bromas, travesuras, discusiones y buenos ratos siempre se pasaban entre él, ella y ese profesor que parecía tener un grado de madurez más bajo que ellos, teniendo Takane 16 años en esa época. Quien lo diría, ese chico se encargo de romper la capa de indiferencia que tuvo alguna vez, pues tan solo con una palabra que sus labios le dedicaran ya alborotaban sus palpitaciones y su respuesta era lo contrario que su mente tenía planeado decir.

Haruka era demasiado puro; Lo odiaba pero amaba a la vez-

Ella no quería que él se involucrara más, temía por su seguridad, pero pasó lo que tenía que pasar: Los atraparon del Kagerou Daze, experimentaron con ellos y peor, mataron a su querido Haruka.

—Ella debe estar aquí—gritaron cerca de la puerta para empezar a forcejearla. Takane solo se levantó, camino hacia la habitación de su abuela y abrió la ventana sin hacer demasiado ruido para pasarse por ella al jardín trasero y marcharse del lugar.

La televisión empezó a parpadear colores rojos y oscuros, emanar un ruido que ensordecía para luego estallar con un poder que destruía todo lo que llamó hogar.

Y la explosión a su espalda fue lo último que escucho antes de volver a su música. La casa de una rebelde fugitiva estaba llena de sorpresas.

* * *

Shintaro despertó nuevamente, tranquilo y sin apuro debido que el calor de una cama le hizo pensar que todo había sido un sueño largo y real, la sorpresa le sería enorme al ver unos ojos rosas observándolo desde detrás de un sofá.

Una chica.

No, agreguémosle: Una chica en su cuarto.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿De verdad la suerte le había llegado tal como a muchos protagonistas de Manga?

Se enderezó, su nariz percibió un leve olor a tostadas que enseguida hizo rugir su estómago con tal fuerza que sonó tal como una bestia. Rojo de la vergüenza y bueno, confusión, trató de sonreír a la pequeña chica de cabello blanco tal como el algodón.

— ¿Qué…—intentó decir pero la chica se levantó y huyó por la puerta junto a un gritillo nervioso. —ha pasado…?

Esperen… ¿Desde cuándo su cuarto tenía las paredes azules? ¿Las sábanas eran burdeos? ¿Cómo apareció una enorme ventana?

Lo peor de todo, lo que cegó toda cordura de sí mismo…

— ¿¡MI COMPUTADORA!? —gritó Shintaro exasperado como nunca lo había estado revisando todo el lugar—Mamá, ella no hizo nada… ¡Solo era una simple computadora inocente, no era para que la quitaras! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginarse el simple hecho de que madre la hubiera asesinado gustosa— Mis datos…, todo lo he perdido… ¡Nooooo!

Alguien carraspeó.

—Maestro, ¿acaso no le importo? —ese tono de tristeza exagerada con una pizca de sarcasmo y deseo de hacerle sentir culpa llegó a sus oídos, era su dolor de cabeza favorito.

— ¡Ene! —exclamó para ver su celular en manos de su hermana.

Ahora lo recordó: El distrito comercial, ese chico rubio de nombre Kano, zombies, casi muerte, ese chico casi muere, su hermana junto a un grupo de personas llegaron y para finalizar en un desmayo de su parte… ¡Un día digno de olvidar! En serio, estaba considerando golpear su cabeza para olvidarlo.

Primera vez que sale de su casa en dos años, invasión zombie. Era una señal divina, si salía otra vez… ¿Tercera guerra mundial, acaso?

Alzó la mirada desviando los pensamientos anteriores vio a los extraños chicos. El alto vestido de verde, detrás del anterior la pequeña de antes, Kano, la chica de capucha, su hermana y Ene… Con sus ojos indico que nada sabia y muchas eran las respuestas.

* * *

Tsubomi Kido miró a Shintaro con esa mirada que muchos decían que intimidaba pero no lo podía evitar, luego de que ese chico se humillara tanto por buscar su computadora llegando al punto de ser eso más importante que la situación actual era algo… peculiar.

—Ella es nuestra líder, Tsubomi Kido, miembro número uno—hablaba el idiota sonriente señalándola a ella—.Que su mirada no te engañe, en realidad es una dulzu—él puño de Kido llegó casualmente a la cabeza de Kano.

— Les agradezco mucho todo esto, pero…

—Él que parece una rana enorme es Kousuke Seto, miembro dos y quien te llevo como una princesa hasta aquí—seguía Kano, alzó su mano en saludo amigablemente mientras que Shintaro se escondía de vergüenza bajo las sábanas—, la pequeña y esponjosa, Kozakura Mary, miembro 4.

Kido empezó a razonar ese juego de presentación que el rubio hacía, pues estaba dando tantos datos que ya la privacidad y el agente "secreto" se estaban yendo al retrete… Kano, el idiota estaba…

— Las más recientes miembros, Kisaragi Momo, la miembro 5 y Ene, la número 6. —Shintaro soltó un sonoro "¿Eh?" — Por último y no menos importante, Shuuya Kano, miembro número 3.

—Kano—dijo Kido, su mirada era más amenazante de lo usual.

—Somos un grupo cuyas actividades pueden ser denominadas como terroristas, tenemos información del gobierno que no deberíamos y somos presa constante de eliminación por empresas clandestinas de farmacéuticos—decía el rubio hablando sin cesar, la expresión de el chico de cabello azabache se ponía cada vez más pálido del terror—Te preguntaras el porqué nos persiguen, eso es bastante simple, hemos sido conejillos de indias en experimentos ilega… ¡Kido, con la Katana no, por favor!

Kido enfundó nuevamente su fiel espada que Dios sabe en qué momento la sacó y con seriedad se dirigió a Shintaro, su aura oscura aumentaba cada vez más.

—Ya que descubriste nuestro secreto no podemos dejar que te vayas—sonrió Kano con una inocencia espeluznante mientras que se acariciaba un moretón que en su mejilla había quedado.

—De verdad lamento esto pero…—habló la líder—, ahora eres el miembro número 7 del Mekakushi-dan y no tienes derecho a negarte — Kido lo señaló con su arma cuya funda acarició su cuello peligrosamente— pues sabemos esconder un cuerpo y tus gritos no serán escuchados jamás.

Sí, Kano había ocupado el mismo método que utilizo para introducir -Engañar- a Momo al grupo…

Mataría al idiota, quizás no ahora, tampoco mañana, pero llegaría el día.

* * *

Shintaro tragó saliva.

Su alma se fue volando, lejos, muy lejos.

Era un ruin chantaje, cruel y bastante poderoso, demasiado para un chico de 18 años.

— ¿No es genial, maestro? —le dijo Ene con ese tono tan entusiasta suyo.

¿Cómo le diría a su madre que junto a su hermana se había unido a un grupo terrorista llamado Mekakushi-dan y qué una plaga salvaje de zombies atacaba la ciudad y él seguía acostado como si pudiera relajarse?

Un punto sin retorno.

Un Hikikomori, una Idol, un virus y un grupo de extraños frente a una invasión zombie.

¿Qué le esperaba mañana?

* * *

Fin del capítulo

* * *

Solo diré:  
Disculpen la demora, la falta de inspiración, los estudios y problemas técnicos me alejaron de todo y siguen haciéndolo…  
Espero que el cap sea digno de ustedes y si no… ¡Mejorare! Perdón las faltas de ortografía, lo he subido a la rápida…  
Gracias.


End file.
